Talk:Dye Preview
Reorganization of Dye-related topics I would've started this discussion on the Vial of Dye page, but it's so full of old news that I decided to start on a clean slate here. I was thinking... since the new dye system was just introduced with Nightfall, there's quite a bit of work to do to ensure that GuildWiki has a good encyclopaedic description of the way dye works. I propose a reorganization of the topics, with articles covering these topics as follows: * Vial of Dye - should discuss only the vial itself, where to find it, how to use it (mentioning and linking to the Dye Preview Panel), and only a very brief mention about how to mix dyes (and, of course, a link to the place that discusses this in more detail). A section on "Vial of Dye (Mixed)" would also be useful, including mention of caution when buying such an item and noting the date on which this is no longer possible to make. * Dye Guide - discusses the mixing of dyes, how dye works differently on different items, tips on how to achieve various colours, the history of dye mixing (noting how the professions used to have different base armor colour, and giving homage to those dye mixing charts that are now sadly obsolete), and emphasizing that the Dye Preview Panel should be used to evaluate a dye choice before confirming. The external links at the bottom of the Vial of Dye page are no longer helpful, but if new ones are made, the links would of course be included in this Guide article. Examples of things that would be answered here: ** Does dye order matter? (I guess this might need to be checked to see if it still does) ** What happens if I mix two or more of the same colour? ** Does the previous colour of armor matter in dying? ** Can I still make "Vial of Dye (Mixed)"? Are my old ones still available for use in dying? * Dye Preview panel - expand this article stub to include as much as possible about the panel and how it works: ** Can you rotate the character in the viewing panel? if so, how? ** Do the oldstyle "Vial of Dye (Mixed)" still work with this new panel? ** "See the Dye Guide for more information on mixing dyes." Summary: What I'm proposing is that the article about the Vial should discuss only things about the vials, the dye panel should discuss only the panel itself, and that there should be a comprehensive Guide that covers everything in between. --Qrystal 06:44, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Pretty good eidea but i think you should put it on the vial of dye page ;)--Krushak 05:48, 27 January 2007 (CST) Other Campaigns In campaigns other than Nightfall does the dye preview pannel show up? --22pxB A N D I T D A 21:46, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :The dye-previewer is a "universal" function, ie works regardless of what campaign(s) you have. --Wolfie (talk| ) 20:12, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :EDIT: Please change your signature so the shield symbol appears no larger than 19 pixels (ie, "19px", as now corrected above). ::Much nicer signature now Banditda. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:51, 25 May 2007 (CDT)